


Man of the Hour

by CallisteDawn



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: apocalypse_kree, Gen, Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisteDawn/pseuds/CallisteDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Those who are prideful, and refuse to bow, will be laid down in dust.</em><br/> </p><p>Langara in the aftermath of the Ori invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the a prompt at the LJ community apocalypse_kree - fanfiction prompt number 118 (this one's old, from 2007, and way past the time to submit let alone sign up, but it inspired this fic, so) Jonas Quinn, gen. Langara in the aftermath of the Ori invasion.

Jonas meets the Orici when he is appointed the Secondary Kelownan Administrator of Langara. He forces himself not to think too much about what he’s letting happen to his planet, to his people, and instead spends his time working the crowd for scuttlebutt on the Ori Army’s figurehead.

That’s what he does now. He records the truth in his head for future use, gathering little bits of information that will keep him sane. Most days it is not enough.

He discovers that the Orici’s name is Adria, and in his head he calls her that. It keeps him from making her a symbol, makes her more human, touchable. It keeps him sane by keeping him from believing a word that comes out of any Prior’s mouth. _Adria._ Across the room, from where the woman is standing regally above and apart from the other Langarans gathered there, Adria turns her head his way.

She smiles. Jonas feels a chill settle in his stomach. He smiles back at her.

“People of Langara,” she says to the room. Jonas feels a little sick at how fast everyone becomes silent and attentive. “The hour of Prostration is near. Let us all gather together this day in worship of the Ori.”

“Will you lead Prostration, Orici?” One of the two Prior’s flanking her asked, head bowed in reverence.

“No. Today, let the man of the hour speak, in preparation of his new role as Secondary Kelownan Administrator.”

The room blurred. _Man of the hour._ It was an Earth phrase. Adria knew Earth phrases. And she was _singling him out_.

_No. Breathe. In and out, get it together, everyone is looking at you._ Jonas takes a step towards the platform where Adria was standing. _Your cover isn’t blown because there is no cover to be blown. They know who you were. They know that makes you important to Langara and Kelowna. Get it together, Jonas, you’re fine._

Jonas takes more steps, steadily approaching Adria and her two Prior bodyguards. 

_Man of the hour._

Jonas led Prostration from memory, keeping it simple and without lessons, just passages from the Book of Origin and the standard Ori propaganda they were to recite at any given opportunity to every single person they met. It was the prerogative of an Ori Administrator.

“...for we are Amica, forgiven of our trespasses and returned to the One True Path, Origin...” Jonas could probably lead Prostration in his sleep, even though this is the first time he’s done it. Disregarding the fact that he’s had the speech memorized from the first day he heard it, Jonas has spent the last three weeks giving sermons to random people at the slightest provocation, spitting out Ori Army propaganda like it was all he could think about, and quoting the Book of Origin in his daily life as much as possible.

“...and all those who have strayed from the path must be guided back. Glorious are the Ori, who have led us to salvation, who have freed us from the evil of Mortal Sin, and who crusade against the corruption of all unbelievers who refuse to see as Amica did, and as we did, and to walk the path of Origin towards Enlightenment.”

It’d been worth it, because it worked. Jonas got noticed, got promoted to Administrator. In a position of power, Jonas could do damage control – could maybe, eventually, have access to the ‘Gate, could get in contact with the SGC.

_Man of the hour._

It had never occurred to him until now that the SGC might have already fallen.

“Hallowed are the Ori.”


End file.
